Albtraume Mit Fur Elise
by LadyWhiteKoiFish
Summary: Nightmares plague Captain Wilhem Hozenfeld after the death of his family, and he finds comfort in the form of a Jewish pianist named Szpeelmen.


**AN: Okay, due to some issues with rules and guidelines I had to re-upload my Pianist stories. So, just go along with me please so I can keep my stories up. Thanks. Okay, so we know I'm basing my stories off the movie The Pianist, right. You know the one staring Adrien Brody? Good. I changed the names so that I wouldn't get in trouble and banned from . So, Szpeelmen is played by Adrien Brody and Hozenfeld by Thomas Kretschmann, the actors, so that way it's not real people. Will that work? Please help me, will I get kicked out of if I do it like this?**

**Fandom: The Pianist - The movie**

**Pairing: Szpeelmen/Hozenfeld**

**Summary: Nightmares plague Captain Wilhem Hozenfeld after the death of his family, and he finds comfort in the form of a Jewish pianist named Szpeelmen.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. None of the actions described in this fanfic ever happened in real life! Names have been changed to cover my ss due to some rules.**

**Warnings: This is an AU WWII story. Contains slash! If you don't like that, then please don't read. I don't speak German, so some of the phrases and German words in this story may be wrong and I'm sorry for that. But if you'd like to be productive and helpful, don't complain, and help me by telling me the correct German words and phrases to use. **

**The title should mean, "Nightmares with Fur Elise." And anyone who knows Beethoven knows that Fur Elise was one of his most famous compositions. **

**Albträume Mit Für Elise**

Szpeelmen was the first to wake up, and looking to his side he saw the peaceful, sleeping form of Hozenfeld, tucked comfortably under a pile of thick blankets and a comforter. Yawning softly, Szpeelmen tried to exit the bed gently, so as not to wake his slumbering companion. But as fate would have it, Hozenfeld was a light sleeper. Must have been all those years in the German army.

Hozenfeld groaned, displeasingly, and an arm quickly reached out from under the mess of blankets and wrapped around Szpeelmen's waist and pulled him back down into the bed. Never once opening his eyes, Hozenfeld pulled Szpeelmen closer to him and started nuzzling his nose into the back of Szpeelmen's neck. "Liebe," breathed Hozenfeld. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Work," replied Szpeelmen, giggling as Hozenfeld nuzzled a particularly ticklish spot on the back of his neck.

"Oh, really," replied Hozenfeld, breathing on the back of Szpeelmen's neck, causing pleasurable sensations to surge through him. Slowly the thumb that rested heavy on Szpeelmen's hip started to rub slow, soothing circles across his skin.

"Ja," whispered Szpeelmen as a shiver of pleasure over took his body and he found himself leaning back into Hozenfeld's soft caresses.

Shortly after Hozenfeld's family was killed in a car bombing, Szpeelmen had moved in with him. But this was not how Szpeelmen had ever expected this situation to turn out. It had all started out so simple. A friend helping out a friend. When Hozenfeld's family had died, Szpeelmen's heart went out to the kind German captain. Not only could Szpeelmen relate, but he also found it a terrible crime that such a kind man's family was taken from him so swiftly and brutally. And even though he did not know this man's family personally, he shed tears for them. For Hozenfeld.

Hozenfeld had just lost his family and so had Szpeelmen. Szpeelmen had no where to go and Hozenfeld was in need of companionship. So, Hozenfeld had invited the lonely, homeless Jew to live with him, and even offered to buy Szpeelmen all his necessities. And in return all Szpeelmen had to do was take care of the house, keep Hozenfeld company, and play the piano for him, of course. This came as a surprise to Szpeelmen, but having no where to go and Nazis executing Jews left and right, he needed a safe place to hide, and what safer place was there to hide than with a captain of the German army? And he supposed, that this man he considered his friend, needed a friend now more than anything in his life. Someone to help keep his mind off things. Someone to keep him from falling into depression. And someone to just be there and understand.

The first month of living with Hozenfeld in his big, empty house, took a bit of adjusting to, but once Szpeelmen got used to all the space and silence he started to relax a bit. Not much, though, considering that if anyone found him in Hozenfeld's house, he and Hozenfeld would both be executed. Szpeelmen found himself always on guard and ready to flee at a moment's notice. And he only ever truly relaxed when Hozenfeld was around. He felt genuinely safe with Hozenfeld watching his back, which Szpeelmen found odd considering that Hozenfeld was a Nazi captain and he a Jew.

Szpeelmen had known that the death of his family had taken a big toll on Hozenfeld, and he also knew that a loss that substantial did not come without consequences. After three months of watching Hozenfeld very closely and never once seeing him shed one tear or say one thing about his family, Szpeelmen knew he was close to bursting. If he kept bottling his feelings up inside like he was, he was going to have a breakdown of some sort that would be both emotionally and physically devastating to him. And Szpeelmen should know, because that was what had happened to him.

And sure enough after three months of living together, Hozenfeld started having severe night terrors. At first, Szpeelmen left Hozenfeld to deal with his nightmares by himself, letting him sleep through them, and then in the morning acting as if he had heard nothing, giving the man some semblance of his dignity, because some of the things he heard while Hozenfeld was in the throws of his nightmares had Szpeelmen's heart aching in sorrow. But one night, while Hozenfeld was having one of his more intense episodes, Szpeelmen could no longer take his screaming and pleas anymore. It pained Szpeelmen to hear a man as strong as Hozenfeld cry and plea like a small frightened child. It pulled at his every heart string and had him wanting to cradle Hozenfeld and shelter him from the world. To whisper comforting words into his ear, and to ease his every pain.

So, Szpeelmen jumped out of his bed and quickly ran to Hozenfeld's bedroom which was just down the hall. Letting himself in, Szpeelmen stopped dead in his tracks as he laid eyes on Hozenfeld. His face was drawn up into a look of pained anguish. His skin glistened with a fine sheen of sweat. And his knuckles had turned bone white from where he was clutching the sheets so tightly.

"Bitte! Nein! Bitte!" Hozenfeld whispered. Szpeelmen approached him with extreme caution, knowing that a man and a military trained one at that, while in the throws of a nightmare was a very dangerous man. Soon Hozenfeld's small whispering pleas turned into screams of fear and anger. He thrashed about wildly, almost hitting Szpeelmen in the chin with his knee once. And after he had settled down and another set of tremors shook through him, Szpeelmen tried to pin him down by wrapping his arms around his shoulders and holding him to the bed.

"Wake up, please!" Szpeelmen yelled, but his pleas fell on deaf ears and Hozenfeld began to thrash about again. Szpeelmen tried to hold him down, to prevent him from hurting himself, but to no prevail, Hozenfeld was just physically stronger than him and he was soon thrown off the man and onto the floor. Szpeelmen soon gave up on this method of trying to wake Hozenfeld, but quickly remembered an old technique that his mother used to use whenever he was younger and had a nightmare.

Picking himself up, Szpeelmen quickly jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Taking only a moment to get his bearings about him in the dark, he made a quick dash toward the kitchen cabinets and proceeded to take an empty glass from them and fill it up with water. He then took a clean rag from under the sink and damped it with some cool water. Szpeelmen then took these two items back upstairs and into Hozenfeld's bedroom with him.

Szpeelmen carefully placed the glass on the nightstand next to Hozenfeld's bed and then continued to climb into the bed where a still nightmare encased Hozenfeld slept. After situating himself into a sitting position on the bed, Szpeelmen pulled Hozenfeld closer to him and started to whisper words of comfort into his ear. He could see the stress lines on Hozenfeld's face slowly ease away. Szpeelmen tried his best to re-enact the actions that his mother had done whenever he or his brother would have a nightmare. He cradled Hozenfeld softly as he wiped away the sweat from his face with the damp rag, and slowly he rocked him back and forth, like a mother would do with her new born child. A few minutes of this and he had stopped thrashing and screaming completely, and seemed to have fallen into a peaceful sleep.

Just as Szpeelmen had decided that Hozenfeld no longer needed his assistance and was about to sneak back to his bedroom and act like this night had never happened; Hozenfeld awoke with a start. For a moment neither knew what to do so they opted for just staring at each other in complete silence. But after what felt like an eternity, Szpeelmen had to finally break the silence, for he feared that if he didn't soon that it would suffocate him. "Are you thirsty?" He asked, tentatively, his voice barely over a whisper.

Hozenfeld shook his head slightly as if to pull himself out of his stupor before staring up at Szpeelmen and answering him. "Ja." Szpeelmen reached across the bed and swiped the glass of water off the nightstand and then handed it to Hozenfeld. "Dankeschön," replied Hozenfeld as he gratefully took the glass form Szpeelmen.

"You were screaming and wouldn't wake up," stated Szpeelmen, bluntly, feeling like he owed Hozenfeld an explanation for why he was in his bed, instead of his own.

"I see," was all Hozenfeld said after he had downed the whole glass of water in one go. All that screaming had made his voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Well then, I should be getting back to my own bed now," stated Szpeelmen, slipping off Hozenfeld's bed and heading for the door. "Goodnight."

"You too," replied Hozenfeld, dumbly, feeling like he should say something more, but not knowing what.

For the next few nights Hozenfeld would have the same nightmare and every time he would scream, Szpeelmen would come running to his side, ready to sooth away his sufferings. Szpeelmen would stay with him until his nightmares were gone and Hozenfeld would awake, then he would make his way back to his own bed. It had become so routine to them by now that Szpeelmen had started leaving a pitcher of water and a glass on the nightstand next to Hozenfeld's bed.

One day, as it was getting late in the evening and the two had just finished eating, Hozenfeld watched in silence as Szpeelmen washed and put away the dinner dishes. Hozenfeld noticed that Szpeelmen was moving a bit slower than usual lately, and also knew that it was because of him and his nightmares. If Szpeelmen didn't need to come rushing to his side every night and spend an hour or so lulling him back to sleep, then he wouldn't be so tired and sluggish in the mornings. Hozenfeld felt truly bad about causing his friend so much distress.

After watching Szpeelmen's back for a moment longer as he towel dried some silverware, Hozenfeld made up his mind and knew what he had to do. "Szpeelmen," he called.

The only response he received was a curt, "Huh?"

"Sleep with me," finished Hozenfeld, his face and voice as neutral and emotionless as if he had just asked something mundane and unimportant.

Silverware clattered loudly to the floor as Szpeelmen dropped the fork he was drying in his surprise. He quickly turned around to stare at Hozenfeld, whose face remained unfazed. "I'm sorry," whispered Szpeelmen as he bent down and retrieved the fork, "but for a moment I thought you had just asked me to sleep with you, but I must have been mistaken." Szpeelmen turned back around toward the sink and started to re-wash the fork.

"You were not," replied Hozenfeld as casually as if he were talking about the weather.

"What…" stuttered Szpeelmen, turning back around once more to stare at Hozenfeld.

Hozenfeld cut him off quickly. "Just listen to me. Neither of us are going to get any sleep if I keep waking you up with my screaming and then you having to wake me up to stop my screaming." Hozenfeld paused a moment to analyze Szpeelmen's face which looked pale as a sheet and completely dumbfounded. "Let's just try this out for one night and see what happens, and then afterwards if you feel uncomfortable, we'll go back to our old routine."

Szpeelmen continued to stare at Hozenfeld with a bewildered look on his face and the only thought that crossed his mind was, _"Is he serious?"_ But as he thought more about it he realized that Hozenfeld had a really good point, and that lately Szpeelmen had been feeling more and more tired during the day time.

Szpeelmen took another moment to gather himself before giving Hozenfeld a small, forced smile and saying, "Okay. I don't see why not."

The night seemed to approach too quickly for the two men as they got ready for bed and then proceeded to stand awkwardly around Hozenfeld's bed. Hozenfeld had a big enough bed for them both to sleep comfortably in, but it was mainly the idea of two grow men willing getting into bed together that bothered them. Homosexuality was deeply frowned upon in almost every community and religion, their own included.

After a few awkward moments and delay tactics, Hozenfeld finally decided to get this over with and climbed into the bed first. After fixing himself under the covers and to one side of the bed, he politely invited Szpeelmen to join him. Szpeelmen looked reluctant, at first, like a skittish rabbit ready to flee, but after a silent moment he gingerly got into the bed.

At first both men stayed as far away from the other as possible, but sometime during the night, they each had slowly gravitated closer to the other. And by morning they both were sleeping so snuggly together that not even a thin sheet of paper could be slipped in between them. But the most amazing thing that happened was the fact that Hozenfeld slept peacefully throughout the whole night.

The next morning was just as awkward for Hozenfeld and Szpeelmen as the night before. Szpeelmen was the first to wake, and the sight that greeted him both shocked and embarrassed him. He was lying face to face with Hozenfeld, with Hozenfeld arms wrapped tightly around him and his own legs wrapped around Hozenfeld's. Szpeelmen blushed deeply at his predicament, embarrassed to find that he was a cuddler in his sleep. Hozenfeld's cuddling could be explained. He did once have a wife and Szpeelmen was sure they cuddled at night, but his cuddling was just embarrassing.

Szpeelmen tried to gently pry Hozenfeld's arms off of him, and again he cursed Hozenfeld's light sleeping tendencies, because as soon as he made a move Hozenfeld's eyes snapped open. For a few agonizing moments both men stayed perfectly still, neither looking the other in the eye. Szpeelmen stared intently at Hozenfeld's collar bone that jutted out over the collar of his nightshirt and Hozenfeld stared at some point over Szpeelmen's head. But Hozenfeld was the first to get over the shock of the situation and quickly untangled his arms from around Szpeelmen. When Hozenfeld unwrapped his arms, Szpeelmen unwrapped his legs and they both moved to the far opposite ends of the bed.

"Um," stuttered Szpeelmen, "so how did you sleep?"

"Oh," started Hozenfeld, just remembering what events took place that had them ending up in this situation. He quickly cleared his throat before continuing. "Very well. How did you sleep?"

At Hozenfeld's question, Szpeelmen had to stop and think very carefully. Even though it was hard for him to, at first, get to sleep and waking up was embarrassing, he couldn't honestly say that he had an unpleasant night of sleep. "Really good," replied Szpeelmen, honestly, as he gave Hozenfeld a sleepy early morning grin.

And that is how it started. Just an innocent act to help a friend. From that day on Szpeelmen and Hozenfeld started sleeping in the same bed together. But after a while of sharing a bed together, Hozenfeld started to have very intriguing dreams. He had stopped having nightmares, but was now have very intimate dreams about Szpeelmen.

_Hozenfeld ran his fingers over smooth, pale skin and watched as goose bumps rose in his fingers' wake. He heard a gasp escape soft, pink lips as he laid a gentle kiss on the pulse point of a beautiful, long neck. _

"_Wilhem," he heard his name being called by the person under him and he smirked, happily. He was happy that he was having this affect on him. Hozenfeld then looked down into dark brown eyes that were clouded with lust and felt himself grow harder._

"_You're so beautiful," murmured Hozenfeld as he tangled his fingers into Szpeelmen's dark locks…_

Hozenfeld awoke with a start, confused as to where he was. He sat up quickly and realized that he was in his bed and that it was approaching dawn, because he could see the orange glow of the morning light come seeping through under his blinds. He looked over and saw Szpeelmen sleeping soundly next to him, seemingly unbothered by Hozenfeld's jerky movements. Hozenfeld was happy that he hadn't woken Szpeelmen, but was also mortified at the predicament that the dream had left him in. He had to escape from Szpeelmen for a bit and right himself.

For the next couple of days Hozenfeld couldn't sleep, but for Szpeelmen he would pretend to be asleep. Then when Szpeelmen had fallen asleep, Hozenfeld would watch him. It quickly became Hozenfeld's favorite pass time for when he couldn't sleep himself, which was quickly turning into never. He couldn't trust himself while he was asleep to not do something that would have Szpeelmen running from him in fear.

As Hozenfeld lay there at night, watching Szpeelmen sleep, serenely, he learned that not only does Szpeelmen like to cuddle up close to him, but he, himself, had grown so accustomed to it that if he wakes up without Szpeelmen in his arms, he would begin to grow concerned. Hozenfeld had to laugh at himself as he drew Szpeelmen into his arms one night. To think such an innocent act would have him pining over the very person whose only intention was to help and comfort him in the only way he could. Oh, the irony! The very thing he wants most and he cannot have, and yet, there it was sleeping in his arms every night.

Finally, after six sleepless nights Hozenfeld decided to confess his feelings to Szpeelmen and to endure whatever may come. Because he was sure that nothing could be worse than the emotional distress of having Szpeelmen in his bed but not being able to touch him was wracking on his mental state right now.

One morning as he and Szpeelmen sat at the table, both enjoying their cups of coffee, Hozenfeld abruptly stood up and walked over to the other side of the table to where Szpeelmen sat. He then took the chair that Szpeelmen was sitting in by the armrests and turned it till Szpeelmen was facing him. Szpeelmen sat stock still with both hands locked in a death grip around his coffee mug.

"Szpeelmen," said Hozenfeld in a commanding tone and a determined look in his eyes.

"Yes," stuttered Szpeelmen, petrified as to what he had done wrong to enact the wrath of Captain Wilhem Hozenfeld. At least, that is what he believed he had done.

"I need to tell you something important, but…" Hosenfeld paused mid-sentence to try and collect his thoughts, but no words would form in his mind that would let him describe correctly how he felt about Szpeelmen. I love you sounded too cliché and he doubted Szpeelmen would believe him. Running a hand through his disheveled hair, Hozenfeld let out a heavy sigh. But before Hozenfeld could continue, Szpeelmen cut in.

"I'm sorry," stated Szpeelmen, quickly standing up and still holding his cup of coffee in both his hands, "I see that I have over stayed my welcome and that I've caused you much anxiety. I'll leave."

"No!" Yelled Hozenfeld, gripping Szpeelmen's shoulders and gently pushing him back down into the chair. "Sit back down, please." Szpeelmen obliged and allowed himself to be pushed back into his seat.

For a few minutes neither man said anything, but looking into Szpeelmen's eyes, Hozenfeld realized that there were no words to correctly describe how he felt and that the only way he would get his message across to Szpeelmen was to show him. He just hoped that Szpeelmen wouldn't push him away or be disgusted with him and leave him alone again. He didn't think he could handle that. Gathering up his courage, he gripped the sides of Szpeelmen's face, and in one swift motion captured Szpeelmen's lips with his own.

There was nothing graceful or alluring about their first kiss, in fact, it was quite rough and sloppy. And it couldn't really be considered a kiss, since there was no actually movement of the lips. It was more like skin being pressed against skin. But to Hozenfeld it felt like a bomb had just exploded in his gut, and he soon realized that after this no other kiss would ever be good enough again.

Hozenfeld pulled away from Szpeelmen, releasing his face and moving back to give Szpeelmen some breathing space. And if Szpeelmen didn't look petrified before, he sure as heck did now. "Szpeelmen?" Questioned Hozenfeld, cautiously. Szpeelmen looked up at him with wide eyes and Hozenfeld was sure he had just done something terribly wrong then. But what he didn't know was that Szpeelmen wasn't scared of him, but of himself and the fact that he liked the kiss. A lot, in fact.

"So," answered Szpeelmen, clearing his throat, "is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Ja."

"Well… I…" Szpeelmen stammered, "It was enjoyable." Szpeelmen blushed a deep red as he looked down at the coffee mug in his hands and softly whispered, "And if it's agreeable with you, I would like to do it again." The only thing Hozenfeld could do was grin like a fool as he kneeled down in front of Szpeelmen and pulled him into another endearing kiss.

Their first time together was a bit awkward and confusing, as it was Hozenfeld's first time with a man and Szpeelmen's first time, ever. At first, every time Hozenfeld would touch him, Szpeelmen would flinch away. But Hozenfeld was patient and took it slow with Szpeelmen, never forcing him to do anything that he was uncomfortable with. And after their first couple of experimental kisses, they both grew braver and started to explore each others mouths with their tongues. And with each moan that escaped Szpeelmen's throat, Hozenfeld grew more and more aroused, and the fact that Hozenfeld was going to be Szpeelmen's first was just making him ache with longing even more. Because it was Szpeelmen's first time, Hozenfeld wanted to take it slow with him, so as not to scare him away. But with each noise Szpeelmen made and every move and arch his body did, it made taking it slow very, very difficult.

Heavy panting and the smell of sweat laced the room as Hozenfeld's larger, muscular body hovered over Szpeelmen's smaller, slimmer body lying on the couch that they decided would have to do for their activities, when they silently agreed that walking up twenty-one steps and down a hallway was too long of a journey to make for a bed.

"Szpeelmen," breathed out Hosenfeld, huskily, "I don't want to hurt you or scare you away. So, if this is too much, tell me right now and I'll stop."

"No," replied Szpeelmen, shaking his head as he stared up at Hozenfeld, "I want this just as badly as you do. I'm just nervous."

"Okay," reassured Hozenfeld as he placed a chaste kiss to Szpeelmen's lips, trying to calm his nerves.

Even though Hozenfeld was the one who initiated this, he had no idea on what to do. The only information he had on the subject were the stories he had heard about what some male prisoners did to other male prisoners in jail, and that wasn't pretty. He didn't want to do anything like that to Szpeelmen. So, he decided to just take it slow and let his instincts guide him.

Hozenfeld made short work of his shirt as he leaned down and took Szpeelmen's lips with his own, loving how they parted easily under his tongue. He soon felt deft hands move under his shirt and help him push his button up shirt off his shoulders. And those same hands gripped tightly onto his shoulders as Szpeelmen arched up off the couch and ground their groins together, showing Hozenfeld exactly how badly he wanted him.

Hozenfeld gasped and had to break their searing kiss as a wave of electricity washed over him and his vision erupted into sparks of light. He never knew how much of an effect Szpeelmen really had on him, until now. He looked down at Szpeelmen and decided that he liked the thoroughly shagged look he was sporting. Red, swollen lips, dark, dilated pupils, and lips slightly parted as he panted for air. Yes, he decided, he liked this look on Szpilman a lot.

Hozenfeld slowly gripped the end of Szpeelmen's shirt and waited patiently for his consent before continuing. He looked up at Szpeelmen with his hands grasping the hem of his shirt as Szpeelmen swallowed audibly, but nodded his consent.

He pulled the garment over the young pianist's head before throwing it somewhere across the room, where it would lay lost and forgotten for the time being. Hozenfeld took in the expanse of Szpeelmen's pale chest with both his hands and eyes as he lightly brushed his fingers down the length of his chest, starting at his collar bone and ending at his navel. He felt a shiver come from Szpeelmen when he stopped and watched as a look of pure pleasure came across his face.

"Do you like that?" Hozenfeld asked, huskily, as he gave Szpeelmen a self-satisfied smirk. Szpeelmen's face turned crimson from embarrassment as he nodded his head. "Good, because I like doing that to you." Hozenfeld slowly ran his fingers over one of Szpeelmen's nipples, causing him to arch his back off the couch again and moan loudly.

Hozenfeld started to place gentle kisses down Szpeelmen's long, swan like neck, and he heard him make a low whining sound in his throat as he rubbed their needs together once more. "You're so beautiful," murmured Hozenfeld, biting down at the juncture of where shoulder met neck. "So beautiful."

Szpeelmen had only ever heard his given name said by Hozenfeld a hand full of times before, and hearing it come spilling from his lips now had him moaning Hozenfeld's own name in return.

"Wilhem," Szpeelmen whispered, hotly, against his ear as he ran his hands up the inside of Hozenfeld's thighs, which caused Hozenfeld to stop the attention he was giving to Szpeelmen's neck. Hozenfeld looked up into Szpeelmen's eyes when he felt the buckle to his belt being undone, but Szpeelmen stopped when Hozenfeld looked at him. "Too fast?"

"No. No," Hozenfeld reassured, "But are you sure?" Szpeelmen's only reply was to undo the button to his pants and pull down the zipper. Hozenfeld swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as Szpeelmen's very talented hands reached inside his pants and took him completely into his hand.

Hozenfeld groaned deeply as Szpeelmen gripped him firmly, and Hozenfeld mentally decided that playing the piano wasn't the only thing that those hands were good at. Soon, though, Hozenfeld had the urge to feel Szpeelmen against him. To have his bare skin flush against his own. To feel every twist and tense his body made under him. He swiftly reached down to Szpeelmen's own pants and started to quickly undo them, but after three failed attempts at getting the zipper down Hozenfeld got frustrated and just yanked his pants down, underwear and all.

Szpeelmen gasped as his erection was freed from his pants. Hozenfeld captured his lips once again and removed Szpeelmen's hand from his own pants, before pulling them off, and rubbing their bare erections together. A few more minutes of this and they both reached their climaxes.

"Wilhem," whined Szpeelmen, struggling to release himself from Hozenfeld's vice like grip. "I need to get to work." Hozenfeld groaned, but eventually released Szpeelmen. "Dankeschön, Liebe," replied Szpeelmen, placing a small kiss on Hozenfeld's forehead before slipping off the bed.

"But," said Hozenfeld, setting up in the bed as he watched Szpeelmen slip into his pants, "would you play me a song before you go."

Szpeelmen turned to look at him as he pulled out a clean shirt from his dresser. "Okay," he replied, placing on his shirt and walking over to the baby grand piano that was situated to the side of their bedroom.

He softly set his fingers to work, picking out the right keys as they gracefully slid over the black and white rectangles and perfectly tapped out Beethoven's Für Elise.

-Das Ende-

-Owari-

-Fin-

-End-

**Liebe - Love or Lover**

**Ja - Yes**

**Bitte - Please**

**Nein - No**

**Dankeschön - Thank you**

**AN: There you have it my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

URL: .net/s/7187511/1/


End file.
